


【Silm】Salvation and Flame

by Heavensward



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensward/pseuds/Heavensward
Summary: 双梅双子的故事，无cp向标题取自City of the Fallen专辑里的一首歌名作者是个无可救药的乐天派
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond/Elros Tar-Minyatur/Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros/Maglor
Kudos: 8





	【Silm】Salvation and Flame

埃尔洛斯觉得自己做着一个梦，醒来以后梦魇会消散，太阳会徐徐浮出海平面，把漫天云霞染成瑰丽的金红色蓝紫色和玫瑰色；退潮之后的沙滩上散布着奇形异状的贝壳，还有小螃蟹，永远吃力的捣着步子却从不摔倒；再等等，再等等Ada就回杭了，汶基洛特的白帆会在那一轮朝阳里出现，仿佛流动着金色的火焰……

然而白帆和太阳刹那间破碎沉入一片被血水浸红的海面，取而代之的是那么遥远却又那么逼近的画面。埃尔汶的眼睛亮晶晶的，有什么液体在眼眶里打着转。但她紧绷着脸，一根一根掰开他们紧紧揪住自己衣摆的手指，把他们塞给两个经历过冈多林陷落之战的随身护卫。但是费诺里安封锁了港口，他们无路可逃，只能在城市里东躲西藏。他们躲在一家杂货铺的展柜背后，一个全副武装，胸甲上佩着八芒星的精灵破门而入，那两个护卫蹿出藏身之地一拥而上，双胞胎蜷在黑暗里一动不敢动，不知道过了多久，杂货铺里的骚乱终于平息，他们壮着胆从展柜后探出头，看到海螺、珊瑚串成的饰品滚落到血泊里，眼前三具尸体扭作一团，血泊就从他们身下蔓延。那一刻年幼半精灵的尖叫声被恐惧扼在喉咙里，头皮一阵阵发麻，四肢也仿佛不再属于自己，一股说不清是冷是热的温度流经全身。尸体堵住了门口，就在他们握紧匕首靠前，踌躇着打算越过尸体离开这里时，一个高大颀长的影子投在他们头顶。

完了。他们从彼此惶恐的眼神里读到同一句话。但并没有想象中的长剑刺穿他们的胸口，也没有来自地狱的火灼烧他们的骨肉。没有痛感，只有随那个精灵而来的，更重的血腥和灰尘的味道。

来者的目光在这片凌乱不堪的狭小空间里逡巡，最后落在双胞胎脸上。埃尔洛斯以为自己出现了幻觉，因为他看见那双锐利的眼睛竟有一瞬间的失神。随后，精灵缓缓把双刀收进身侧的刀鞘里，双胞胎相互示意，陡然亮出匕首向来者的腹部连人带刀撞了上去。几乎在同一时刻，成年精灵只动用了一只手，刀未出鞘，双胞胎甚至来不及看清他的动作，随着两声重叠的撞击，双胞胎手中的匕首飞落到他们够不到的地方，而他们正好摔在那些尸体上，随着巨大力道而来的酸麻从手掌骨一直延伸到手肘。

那精灵似乎无奈的摇了摇头，他环顾店内的一片狼藉，当他扫过那两把匕首，他蹲下来，用蓝灰色的眼睛仔细打量着一脸茫然的双胞胎。

“露西安的徽章，”他说，“你们是埃尔汶的的双胞胎。”

埃尔隆德什么都没说，埃尔洛斯使劲摇头。

他们终于看清了来者的脸，这张脸上挂着未干的血渍，而那双属于他们父亲族人的眼睛却反射着早已不存于世的光芒。但凝视着双胞胎的此时此刻，那光芒黯淡得像一道残影。

几秒，或是几个纪元之后，他伸出双臂，托起两个孩子，让他们趴在他肩上，三人的脸颊几乎要贴在一起，他脸上的血迹有一部分蹭到了双胞胎被汗水浸湿的脸上。

“我刚才说的可不是问句，”成年精灵一顿，“而且要学会怎么在这里存活下来，你们刚才的作为可不太明智。”

埃尔洛斯咬了咬下嘴唇，一脸警惕地问：“你是谁？”

“我叫梅格洛尔。跟着我你们会很安全，别闹也别多问。”

他转身，抱着双胞胎一路走出小巷，沿途无论哪一族的精灵都为他让开道路，于是他向西走出了城，那里已经有一队从屠杀场归来的士兵集结。他把埃尔隆德抱上马背，一只手环在他身前，另一只手操控缰绳，动作熟稔而流畅。他身边的传令官动作僵硬地抱着埃尔洛斯，勒得他喘不过气来。

埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯就这样离开了西瑞安河口。他们在这里降生，在精灵宝钻的纯净的柔光中成长，在一片称不上绝望的麻木中和她匆匆道别。最后的印象，是她在火海中塌圮的轮廓。

然后便是荒野上长达一天的行驰，期间梅格洛尔贴近与自己并肩共驰的红发精灵，低声交换了几句昆雅。看上去对方才是这支军队的统帅。双胞胎互相使眼色，不约而同记起了多瑞亚斯独臂浴火的恶魔，埃尔汶是这么说称呼他的。在他们的记忆中她甚少讲起多瑞亚斯的覆灭，但这个故事每次被提及，埃尔汶的语气和神色任何一个亲眼目睹过的人都不会忘记。现在他离双胞胎咫尺之遥，铁灰色的瞳孔像清晨泛着冷光的铅色河流，他用这双瞳孔盯着梅格洛尔，盯着双胞胎。埃尔隆德不禁在梅格洛尔怀里缩了缩，梅格洛尔用手掌安抚性地拍拍怀里的半精灵，然后策马和红发精灵拉开两臂长的距离，引来他一声嗤笑。从那时起直到扎营，尴尬的死寂都笼罩着整支军队。

但这不是梦。埃尔洛斯渐渐觉得，或许今天以前他们在港口度过的六年，他如今所有的怀念，才是梦吧。但是兄弟两人尽管浑身裹在梅格洛尔塞给他们的的毛毯坐在他的帐篷里，他们的贴身衣物仍属于那个化作灰烬的城市。有什么柔软而坚韧的织物摩挲着胸前的皮肤，那是埃尔汶缝在他们领口的白天鹅。细密的纹路和帐篷里昏黄的烛火一样真实地包围着他们。

不是梦。这都不是梦。

埃尔隆德的脑袋搭在他肩膀上，脸埋进他的颈窝，均匀吐息着温热的空气。他的脖子很痒，但是他不想动，也不想睡。

梅格洛尔夹着一卷羊皮纸掀开主帐的幔布时，一阵风正巧从他身侧钻进来，吹熄了矮几上最后一盏摇曳的烛火。帐内漆黑一片，没有梅斯罗斯的身影。他满怀着不安转身退出帐篷,却发现梅斯罗斯倚着他脚下的木桩坐在地上，一只独臂搭在左膝，长剑被解下来横在身前。他在凝视着远方匍匐的山丘和低沉的夜空。这是个没有星月的夜晚，浓云低压压汇聚在他们头顶，没人能琢磨偷它们的脾气。梅格洛尔挨着长兄的肩膀坐下，从他的角度看到梅斯罗斯侧脸如斧凿的线条变得比白天柔和些许，平日里流动着红铜光泽的长发被束在脑后，在黑夜里沉默着。枯坐了一会儿，梅斯罗斯像是终于回过神来，目光扫过梅格洛尔手里的羊皮卷。

“这是西瑞安河口的伤亡报告吗?”

梅格洛尔点头：“Ambarussa的部属中仅有三分之一存活，几乎一半都带着伤残。我们……”梅斯罗斯抬手打断他：“Ambarussa的尸体找到了吗？”

“没有。”

两人都不在说话。费诺里安为了在巴拉尔岛的援军登陆前撤离港口，只来得及点燃一把火，把燃烧的城市留给援军。己方精灵的尸体和港口精灵的尸体横陈在一起，相互绞扭着无法分离，连同那座城市一起在天黑前就化作灰烬。费诺里安们把最后一个Ambarussa也留给了火海。那也是一个诅咒，它紧紧尾随着誓言，就像尾行在他们身后的影子，在没有光的地方蔓延到四肢百骸，用冰冷的手攥住他们的心脏，抹杀希望的温度。

梅斯罗斯望进梅格洛尔的眼睛，看到了他眼底灼烧着的青白色火焰和自己漠然的倒影。他恍惚间以为自己还身处多瑞亚斯，他默然站在那里失去了一切感知的能力，面前摆放着三个弟弟安详的尸体，而梅格洛尔站在废墟里和他也和自己无声地对峙。另一次是在欧西瑞安德的旷野，梅格洛尔用鲜有的强硬态度说，一个多瑞亚斯足够了。红发双胞胎里仅剩的那一个小心翼翼地提议和他们谈判，晓以利害，为了避免惨剧再次发生他们会妥协。于是梅斯罗斯扯出一个笑容：好，我们试试看。

然后？然后就演变成了今天的模样。曾经发誓的手一个接一个无力的垂下，结局和任何时候一样，用不容商榷的步伐逼近着。

他们曾经尝试过，不止一次的尝试过：用妥协，用联盟，用希望来扭转誓言运行的轨迹，每一次都被驱逼着折回。他们极力挽留之物和极力索求之物被永远褫夺。到最后，他们只能相互扶持着或走或跑，身后的路随着他们的步伐一寸寸焚烧殆尽，而前方的路通向万劫不复。挣扎全无意义，他们只是在煎熬。因为费诺里安血液里奔腾的火焰在吞噬自己的同时也吞噬着身边的一切。

末了梅格洛尔吐出一个微重的鼻息，冲散了两人周围几近凝固的空气。他站起来，俯视着坐在地上的梅斯罗斯，梅斯罗斯回以疑惑的一瞥。而他只是挑了挑眉毛。

“我去看看双胞胎。你不去打个招呼吗？毕竟这两个小家伙以后得天天在你眼皮底下长大。”

梅斯罗斯举起羊皮卷，严肃地摇头。

梅格洛尔在属于自己的帐篷外徘徊，看着幔布上双胞胎依偎在一起的淡淡影子，出乎他意料的，有一颗小脑袋依旧支棱着。于是他压低脚步声走了进去。

“我们要去哪里？”蜷缩在毛毯里屹立不倒的小山丘闷闷地问，两眼目不转睛地盯着梅格洛尔看。

“去埃瑞布山，”梅格洛尔轻手轻脚地把熟睡的小精灵抱到床铺上，自己则坐在床沿，“那是一个不用睡帐篷不用吃兰巴斯的地方。”

山丘把四肢伸展开来，舒活着麻木的肩膀和脖颈。

“埃尔隆德？”

“埃尔洛斯。”

“对不起，埃尔洛斯。”

“你是费诺的儿子吗？”

“是。我是父亲的第二个儿子。”

埃尔洛斯先是重新把他上上下下打量一番，然后像是忽然想起一件事，扯开毛毯，在自己的外衣里来回摸索着，最后掏出一块打磨精良的赭红色玉髓，雕成一匹骏马沉睡的模样。它静静地卧在埃尔洛斯掌心，温润的光在其中流淌。他抬起头，见到面前的高大精灵猛地一颤后伸出手，毫不迟疑地把玉髓紧紧攥在拳头里护在身后。

梅格洛尔意识到自己的失态，勉强镇定了情绪：“告诉我，这是哪里来的？”

“就是我们逃跑的路上，有一具红发精灵的尸体，胸口插着一支羽箭，箭身已经没进去了，只露出一截染红的羽毛。地上还有一支箭，一条断掉的牛皮链，和这个。这么说他真的是你的弟弟？”

小精灵的嘴一张一合，梅格洛尔却没有听到他最后的明知故问。他眼前浮现出当时的场景，Ambarussa冲在最前面寻找埃尔汶的下落，拦路的精灵不分家族都被一一斩杀。他转过身召集从属，第一支羽箭射中胸前的挂坠，滑开了；第二支羽箭没入胸膛。偷袭者放下弓，扯下胸前的八芒星徽章。

Kano！以后我和Telvo的弓箭队要把箭尾染成红色！这样Turkvo就再也不会霸占我们的猎物了！

当时名气遍彻维林诺的年轻歌手没忍住扑哧笑了出来。

“谢谢……谢谢。”梅格洛尔忘却了他所有的辞藻，有很长一段时间他只是在重复喃喃这一个词。

“你想要它。”埃尔洛斯艰难地咽了咽口水，胸口一阵莫名的梗塞。但他还是举起拳头像一个强硬的谈判者那样继续说下去，“那你要保证……保证我和埃尔隆德不受任何形式的伤害，我要那个……你哥哥的亲口保证，在所有人面前。”一口气说完以后他眨了眨眼睛。

“再加上一条，你们将不被视为外人，得到和其他人平等的对待。”梅格洛尔伸出拳头，和埃尔洛斯肉嘟嘟的拳头轻轻相碰。

“我当这是你对我们灵魂的信任。”他认真地补充。我们堕落的灵魂。

“啊，其实，还有他啦，是他提醒我的。”埃尔洛斯指了一旁的埃尔隆德，看样子他并没有被吵醒，睡的正香。

梅格洛尔哑然失笑：“好好休息吧，明早还要赶路。我会把你的话带给兄长的。”

黎明之前梅格洛尔找到了梅斯罗斯，他保持着和分别前一样的姿势坐在原地，睫毛上挂着几滴露珠。梅格洛尔弯下腰，嘴唇贴着他的耳侧：“那对双胞胎找到了Ambarussa的挂坠。”

梅斯罗斯闻言霍的站起来。

“拜我们的所作所为所赐，他们现在就学会谈判了。尽管……有些草率。”

梅斯罗斯花了几秒钟消化这些话的同时梅格洛尔一直在他脸上寻找情感的痕迹，他没有找到明显的不愉，却忽然感到些许的紧张。好在这种紧张维续不久，因为梅斯罗斯随后询问他条件是什么，询问的口吻中竟隐隐约约带有一丝期待。

“条件是他们不受到任何伤害，并且得到应有的尊严。他们要你在全军面前的亲口承诺。”

听到最后一句话后梅斯罗斯评论道：“埃尔汶的族人不是叫我们恶魔吗，这看上去像是恶魔会答应的条件？”

“所以你看，我们并不是被褫夺了有的机会。”

“那是因为他们还小，不明白何为真正的恶魔。”梅斯罗斯冷冷地指出，“你也并非不知道。但是我怎么能忘记呢，父亲的七个儿子里面，你永远是最善于为自己营造希望的那一个。”

然后当希望一个接一个的在你眼前熄灭，你会宁愿它们从未出现在你的生命里。而且现在谁也不知道留给费诺里安的时间还有多少、

“但是我答应他们，为了我们的弟弟，也为了埃卢瑞和埃卢林。”

梅斯罗斯说罢大步走向他的坐骑，他红铜色的长发在破晓的第一道曙光里，翻飞着属于火焰的颜色。


End file.
